UNIT
UNIT or UN'ified '''I'ntelligence 'T'askforce is a military-based organisation founded in 1968 focusing on combatting paranormal, supernatural, and extraterrestrial threats. It is military operated, though the main purposes are not always based around war or physical means of removing threats. The organisation also does advanced research and has use of superior technology. While their operations are classified, their existance in general is known to the public. Organisation '''Background The United Nations started to realise that the world faced threats not just from within, but from extraterrestrial sources. Mankind was drawing attention to itself, and with the limited knowledge they had on these supernatural and paranormal forces, the UN needed to establish a branch of work to protect the Earth. It ultimately started as a secret organisation, unknown to anyone except those involved and a few high ranking officials. As threats started to become real, however, this organisation started to develop into a larger military force, and eventually required its own subdivision. Not wanting to strictly offiliate the organisation with the United Nations for secrecy purposes, they changed the name, and moved it to its own branch called UNIT. 'Purpose' UNIT was created in order to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to the Earth. Unlike Torchwood , UNIT not only functions on a global scale, but it also is more involved in the removal and combat areas rather than the research. There is research done at UNIT, however much of the research is used to benefit their own company rather than to benefit the world. Projects would include ways to integrate alien technology into weapons to advance them against alien threats. Extraterrestrials are considered a threat under varying circumstances. Any and all species are considered a threat to Earth until proven otherwise. UNIT is also able to detain humans for threats against Earth in any way, including but not limited to: misuse of alien technology, engaging in illegal activities with aliens, assisting aliens in terrorist activities, and use or posession of alien weaponry. UNIT has rights to hold a person without trial, appeal, or outside contact or legal representation. 'Confidentiality' UNIT's existence is known to the general public, but is viewed more as a special military branch. Similar to Torchwood, its purpose is mostly unkown to anyone except those directly involved. Because UNIT has access to the military, it is able to function internationally on a widescale level, though not always viewed highly from other military groups. Any research conducted by UNIT, specific operations, and alien technology are all highly confidential and only accessible within the organisation itself. 'Locations' UNIT is a worldwide organisation, though it has several hubs in major cities, originating in London. Other branches include Geneva, Paris, Moscow, Singapore, Tokyo, Berlin, Beijing, New Dehli, Sydney, Madrid, Cairo, Buenos Aires, New York City, and San Francisco. Divisions The following are the main divisions of UNIT. Beneath each there are sub-divisions. Any questions should be sent to the Whoniverse Mod. 'Security' UNIT department and offices of Security covers multiple sub-divisions as well. The department of security deals with most of the administrative processes to keeping UNIT running. Those in security positions are in leadership roles within the organisation, but also branch out into the general public to ensure that UNIT is doing its job properly. These positions also include keeping an eye out for persons of suspicion (those that might be aliens), securing premises of confidential locations, contacting and branching out into other organisations that they might want to offiliate with, and several other "behind the scenes" type jobs that need to be done. The actual leadership of UNIT is done by those in security positions, though many people in this division start out in another field of expertise within the organisation. 'Army' Because UNIT is affiliated with the United Nations, it has a large army force, but also access to any army local to the base necessary for certain operations. For example. they are able to call upon the RAF if they needed an air force for a job. The Army division of the organisation is the largest, and most of those involved in UNIT start out in one of these positions, working their way up the ranks. UNIT's ranks are the same as those in the UK. The Army is given specialised training to be prepared for alien threat, unique to UNIT. 'Intelligence' While most of UNIT's research is headed indirectly through other organisations, they also have a large research facility as well as trained operatives on various forms of technology. The Intelligence force at UNIT makes up all of the technological engineering, working on advanced computers and identifying confidential pieces of alien technology that have been uncovered. The division is focused on using that technology to better the organisation and potentially make use of it against alien threats in the future if the energy from it can be harnessed. This division is also responsible for programming anything that might reach out to the media to keep UNIT's purposes secret from the general public. 'Medical' Working in the Medical area of UNIT is not limited to helping and healing those injured in the field, though that is perhaps the largest percentage of what the staff in this division do. Medical staff also use their expertise on extraterrestrial beings (alive or dead) brought in to the facility to progress the research on that species. Medical knowledge is a useful skill at UNIT and can be applied nearly anywhere, though many of those on the staff are also given military training. Medics also have ranks, such that Dr. Martha Jones was not only head of her department but also a Medical Officer. 'Special Ops' "Anything else," essentially. The Special Ops department of UNIT is the most confidential division of UNIT. Acess to the Special Ops division must have previous training in a UNIT facility, and most of the staff are highly trained in their field before allowed access to anything of high confidentiality. While those in intelligence might work on the engineering for ways to use alien technology to their advantage, it would fall onto the Special Ops department to understand the reasoning and science behind it, as well as the compelte intentions. Others in Special Ops are field-agents, working undercover. This is a very small portion of UNIT and even within the organisation, their members are mostly unknown, working in multiple areas at once. Affiliations and Connections 'Torchwood Institute' Torchwood and UNIT have similar goals in mind, investigating paranormal activity and eliminating any threats, however Torchwood is exlusively in the UK while UNIT is worldwide. UNIT and Torchwood have also been known to clash, particularly with Torchwood Three when it was run by Jack Harkness because of various methods of obtaining their goals. Think of UNIT like the big military corporation compared to the locally owned, family operated Torchwood, if you will. While operating, UNIT had been known to enlist the help of Torchwood members in their operations. With Torchwood being destroyed, UNIT has offered all surviving members careers in their organisation. 'United Nations' UNIT was originally derived from the United Nations as a military group specilising in extraterrestrial threats. It began under strict confidentiality, viewed under some suspicion, but as threats began to be publically known, UNIT gained some attention and respect - assuming they did the job well. UNIT members often attend peace conferences with the United Nations and are often delegated to other private meetings to ensure full safety. Despite operating under the United Nations, much of the military operation of the organisation is derived from local military. 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' The connection to SHIELD was initiated by Dr Martha Jones in 2011. Working in the US branch, Martha continued to hear news about another ogranisation with similar interests and initiated contact. Since becoming allied, the two organisations are able to utilise information obtained by one another. UNIT is able to deliver military forces through SHIELD and share information regarding extraterrestrial threats. In turn, SHIELD can also deliver forces that UNIT would not otherwise have access to. Together the two organisations have a mass amount of power and can hopefully figure out the fold in reality going on in New York CIty...